Champion and Queen
by Secret23
Summary: Sarah made it to the center of the Labyrinth, but that wasn't all. "You have no power over me." A few words can have great consequence. Sarah grows up and figures out who she is along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Sarah Williams. She sat at her desk, sketching the goblin standing in front of her mirror liberally applying makeup to his entire face. He was doing a terrible job. Ludo and Sir Dydimus sat on her bed playing battleship. A small troupe of goblins were scattered about her room, some watching the match, others dancing to the radio playing, the rest watching Sarah sketch or playing Go Fish with Toby.

Sarah often had visitors from the Labyrinth coming and going at nearly all hours. In the three years since winning Toby back from the Goblin King, Sarah had earned respect, friendship, and love from many of His Majesty's subjects. She continued to learn from them, lessons of patience, open-mindedness, strategy, patience, goblin logic, how to let herself have fun in the moment, and lest she forget, more patience. She learned that children who were wished away to the goblins were indeed turned into goblins, but were given to families who wanted the children. This happened to be half of the population since the birth rate in the Underground declined with human belief in the Goblins themselves. The wished away children were greatly valued and loved.

Sarah learned that Jareth had never lost a child who was wished away to him. Sir Dydimus insisted that he harbored no ill will toward Sarah, but he never contacted her. Sarah figured if he was nice enough to let them come see her he must not hate her all that much.

She started on the color for the sketch that she would turn in the following day for her art class. Her friends never ceased to inspire her. She'd use them as subjects of her art and short stories in Creative Writing. They were always happy to pose for her or tell her their silly stories. They also enjoyed keeping Toby occupied any time she babysat and needed to take care of meals or anything else where she couldn't be right next to him.

"Hello, Sarah," Hoggle said from behind her. She turned to smile at him.

"Hey there, Hoggle. How was your day of work?" She asked. After coming back from the Labyrinth she found out Hoggle had the mild punishment of longer hours and decreased pay.

"Eighty little brats taken care of. Of course they'll all be back to eating the shrubbery in a couple days, but for now I have enough coin to last a good while." Hoggle ruffled Toby's hair. "How are you, Toby?"

"I'm winning!" He flashed a brilliant smile.

"No, I'm winning! I gots three fishes!" Gurdy said. He was one of the younger goblins and one of Toby's favorite playmates.

"How about some lunch?" Sarah said to distract them both. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup?" There was a general cry of agreement from all the goblins.

"Race you downstairs!" Toby shouted. He and most of the goblins shoved their way out of the door. Sarah grabbed the small radio and brought it to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later saw everyone with a sandwich and soup except Sarah and Sir Dydimus who had eaten together before all the other goblins arrived.

"So what are you planning for the big one-eight next month?" Hoggle asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sarah groaned. "You and my parents! Why can't you just let me enjoy being a kid until like the week before?" Her step-mother and father had been asking what she wanted to do for the past month.

"It's a big milestone!" Karen had said. Sarah had wished that she could hurl the stone into some oubliette.

"I would like to just hang out with you guys, but I can't really say, 'Oh, I'll just go to the Underground, don't worry about me.' My dad keeps saying a barbeque pool party would be fun, but I did that when I turned fifteen and it was… Well you remember." It had been five weeks after running the Labyrinth and her new friends were keen on making mischief at the party since only Sarah and Toby could see them. Toby thought it was hilarious, but Sarah was worried for everyone's safety after the second time her then-crush fell in the pool.

"Yes, I don't suppose your parents would take kindly to you being in alone in your room all night." Sir Dydimus said.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't think I even want a party. I'll figure it out later. I want to put off being an adult for as long as possible." She turned to clean the dishes and missed the look shared between Hoggle and Sir Dydimus.

The rest of the day passed easily with a movie and board games. Most of the goblins left after dinner when Sarah told them her parents would be home soon. Hoggle and Dydimus went up to her room when they pulled into the driveway. "Hello, hello," her dad said. He scooped Toby up and placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead. "How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Fine," Sarah replied as she hugged Karen. "There are leftovers in the fridge if you'd like some. I have a little homework to finish before tomorrow and then I'm going to bed." She gave Toby a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, squirt."

"Love you, Sarah!" he said, squeezing her around the neck.

"Love you all," she called as she went up the stairs. Hoggle and Sir Dydimus were tidying up from the mess the goblins had made. "Thanks, guys." Sarah said as she joined in. After the room was clean she sat at her desk to finish coloring the sketch she had started earlier.

"I must take my leave," Sir Dydimus said, hopping down from the bed. "It is time for me to take my place on watch duty."

"I should probably go as well, Sarah," Hoggle said.

"Well, have a good night," Sarah hugged them both.

"Sleep well, fair maiden," Sir Dydimus said as he faded away.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Hoggle laughed, and then he too was gone.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. That had once been just another saying until one night Sarah got into bed and found tiny goblins nipping at her. They had cackled up a storm even as she tossed them out. She threw back the bed sheets, but saw no goblins or any other creatures beneath them. She sighed and shook her head at Hoggle's sense of humor.

Jareth sighed. He used to revel in the defeat of those who dared to run in the Labyrinth. Now he was too busy comparing them to Sarah to enjoy poking fun at them. She had been naïve of course, but she came such a long way in such a short amount of time. And she surely had grown in the last three years.

The laughing babe in his arms snapped him out of his reverie. She was smiling at the tiny goblin on Jareth's shoulder that was making faces at her. "Thimble, go with Horatio to the Transformation garden. When the babe has picked out a flower, call me." Jareth passed the girl child to Horatio.

"She's so happy! Does she have a name?" Thimble asked as he hopped down to Horatio's shoulder.

Jareth smiled softly. "She does now. We shall call her Joy." Thimble nodded and the pair left for the garden. Jareth paced to his office. Sir Dydimus and a few other goblins waited at his door to give their weekly reports. "Shuffle, report," he barked.

"Your Majesty. Our crops are all flourishing." Shuffle and the rest of the goblins went on to give agricultural, social, environmental, and economic reports. Trade issues and cleanliness of the Labyrinth in general were also discussed. As each goblin finished his report they left to resume their duties. Soon Sir Dydimus was alone with his king.

"Sir Dydimus, report," Jareth said.

"Your Majesty," he bowed low. "My lady Sarah fares quite well and young Master Toby is also getting on amicably. His rhetoric expands daily and he is extremely observant. As you know, Lady Sarah's birthday will soon be upon us. She has expressed distaste for the rate at which youth slips from her fingers, and a disinterest in festivities. She did remark that she would like a simple evening in the company of friends, but that she could not simply tell her parents she would be in the Underground." Sir Dydimus noticed the twitch in Jareth's jaw.

"If I may, Your Majesty, it has been three years. Perhaps you and the Lady might meet under friendlier circumstances and she would not be so hesitant in enjoying your company."

"You cannot know that she would enjoy my company at all," Jareth sneered.

"My lord, it is often times that Lady Sarah will gaze into space without explanation. Hoggle or I will ask what she is thinking of and she will startle and blush. Your majesty, I do believe she thinks of you quite often. I do recall reporting that she asked after your well-being on more than one occasion."

"Yes, I remember," Jareth said. He had been very pleasantly surprised, until it entered his mind that she could simply be hoping he was no longer around. He still couldn't decide if he was pleased or hurt. "Say nothing to Sarah for now, but I shall think on it." With that he dismissed the knight.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew that at some point he must reestablish contact with Sarah. She was, after all Champion of the Labyrinth and thereby future queen of the goblins. She earned the right to rule beside him when she solved the Labyrinth. Sarah would be queen, but she must first learn what was expected of her as a ruler over the goblins. She was already a natural, but that did not prepare her for court, using the magic available to her, or many of the other duties she'd have as queen.

He knew it would help to befriend her before trying to convince her to marry him. It irritated him that she had not given herself over to him when he offered himself, but he had come to terms with the fact that she thought he was deceiving her to buy time. What Sarah didn't understand was that his offer stood before or after her time ran out. She not only made it to the center of the Labyrinth, effectively winning her brother back, but she declared herself his equal. No, it would unquestionably be more beneficial to him to gain her trust and friendship before offering his hand again.

Jareth felt the pull of Horatio and Thimble's summons and stood to transform the newest member of his kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! Sorry, I know this took freaking forever, but welcome to anything written by me. Yeah. I have no control over my muse; she's a very fickle thing. In all the time between this chapter and the first, I have stared at my computer trying to squeeze words out that just wouldn't come. This chapter took two days to write. Just finished it this very early morning, but seriously. Months (I think) of nothing, and bam! Over 5,000 words. I have an idea of where I want this to go, but no idea how long it will take to get there. Anyway.

Of course, nothing belongs to me, I'm only fantasizing. The play used in this chapter is Long Ago And Far Away by David Ives. I will admit, it was written in 1993, and therefor not something Sarah would actually be able to appear in during her senior year of high school. Please overlook this error as I am too tired to find a different play. Also I like it and I think she does a good job. Also, special thanks to my only reviewer, labyrinthlover30. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

"I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream," Sarah hummed as she braided her hair. The mood had struck her to apply make-up every day for the past week. Sarah assumed it had something to do with the fact that she would legally be leaving her childhood behind in three weeks. She swept eyeliner over her lid with a small cat-eye and added some lipstick. It was much lighter make-up than many girls at her school wore, but she loved the look and felt it was unique to her. Sarah grabbed her bag and jacket from her room and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Sarah," Karen greeted her.

"Good morning. I'm off to school. I have rehearsal tonight so I'll be home late this evening." Sarah grabbed a banana and granola bar from the counter and waved to Karen. She got in her car and smiled at the goblin sitting in the front seat.

"Good morning, Gribble. Buckle up, please." He wasn't a foot tall and it would not do to have him flung halfway across the cabin at every turn.

The goblin did as he was told. "Good morning, Lady Sarah."

She shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you it's just Sarah?" She asked as she broke the granola bar in half and gave one piece to Gribble. He simply sniggered in response. Sarah turned up her music and began the drive to school. Gribble accompanied Sarah on car rides and she often saw him and other goblins throughout her day. Throughout the years the goblins were a source of frustration and perceived bad luck to the kids who attended high school with Sarah Williams. Fortunately for her, the goblins always steered her out of the way of any pranks they pulled.

Sarah made her way into the parking lot and turned off her car. Heading into the building she threw away her peel and wrapper and headed to her first class.

Several hours later saw her in the auditorium finishing math homework while she waited to take the stage. Crew members were putting the finishing touches on set changes. The first performance was in two weeks and Sarah had bittersweet feelings about the last first play she would be performing in during high school. The first semester consisted of short student directed plays, while the second semesters involved musicals. In the past Sarah had played small roles which didn't require her to sing, or else helped behind the scenes building sets and such.

Theatre was still a hobby she enjoyed greatly, but she had come to realize she didn't need or want to follow in her mothers' footsteps and become an actress. The lifestyle simply wasn't what she wanted for herself. Sarah wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do for a living yet, much to her parents' chagrin, but she felt she had time to work it out.

Gribble sat in front of Sarah's math book, chewing on a short pencil he had claimed as his own. Suddenly the goblin sat ramrod straight, his head cocked as if listening for something. "Must go, Lady Sarah. Gribble is summoned." Before she could respond he had faded from reality. Sarah frowned, wondering what he would be summoned for. She had no time to speculate on the matter, as she was called up to begin rehearsal.

Sarah sat on a box at center stage with a pen in her hands. Arthur, a friend a few months older than she, came on stage carrying another box and they began. They traded lines, their characters discussing moving and how Gus's (Arthur's character) day had gone. Sarah's character, Laura set up for her monologue.

"I think I've only just realized that this is reality." Sarah said, looking up at Arthur.

He was getting much better at looking surprised. "Excuse me? Did you just say 'this is reality'?"

Sarah kept looking blankly at him. "I think I've only just realized that I exist."

"You mean tonight, or…?"

"No, I mean…. Lately so often I's like there are these… moments of illumination…"

"Mmmmmm."

Sarah turned her face away from him toward one side of the theatre. "… when just for a second or two I realize, I mean I _really_ realize, that this – all this – is really here. That it really exists. And that I'm part of it." Sarah took the time to sigh and move her eyes down a bit. "I don't know. Somehow it just recently hit me that when philosophers talk about the nature of reality, they're not talking about words, or ideas, they're talking about things like this box, and this newspaper, and this pen in my hand." She lifted it and twirled it between her fingers. "Which are all real."

"Uh-huh." Arthur raised one eyebrow.

The first time Sarah read through the play, she did not miss the irony. She knew for a fat that the reality she was in was just one. There was a reality in which Goblin Kings ruled, Labyrinths changed of their own accord, and helping hands could indeed help you back up after falling down a hole.

"I am _in_ the universe. It's so strange." Sarah slumped over and gestured to the room at large. "There's this large empty hole a billion years old and a trillion light years across, and I'm standing on a tiny piece of a small rock flying through it. We are. Everybody is. Right now. At this instant. I exist, and this pen exists. It's sitting in my hand. In my living hand…" Sarah put the pen between two fingers and made a show of rubbing her free hand with the others.

"Uh-huh. Listen, just click the heels of your ruby slippers together and say 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home…"

Sarah tossed her braid over one shoulder with an irritated flick and scowled at Arthur. "Oh go to hell."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to look irritated, but came off more as confused. "Go to hell? Come on, Laura. 'This is reality'?! This is New York. This is hell. This Is Your Life with Ralph Stewards, maybe."

 _Edwards_ , Sarah corrected mentally. He did fine for his monologues in the beginning of the scene, but seemed to have more trouble after Sarah recited hers.

"But -" he continued, "'This is _reality_ '? 'I am in the world?'" Arthur flinched. He recognized his mistake and tried again. "'I'm in the universe'? Sorry. I didn't mean to make you – I didn't -"

"Arthur, it is always at this point that you begin stuttering. If it comes down to it during the actual performance, I know you can improvise enough to get back on track, but you know this! You recited these lines perfectly last week. What's going on?" Mrs. Harris, the theatre instructor called out. She was sitting beside Sophia who was supposed to be the student director, but who more often than not let Mrs. Harris take charge.

"I'm sorry; I just got a little distracted." Arthur was turning a steady shade of pink.

"At every rehearsal in the past week?" Mrs. Harris barked disbelievingly.

His face was still pink, but his ears were becoming red. "I'll focus and get it this next time, ma'am." He lied. It took four more tries before they were allowed to move on. There were a few more mistakes but farther and fewer between than the first set. Eventually they made their way to the set change, at which point Sophia called for a fifteen minute break.

Sarah hopped off the stage and after using the restroom made her way toward her bag, which Gribble was again seated next to. Rummaging through it for water, she asked him, "Is everything all right? I mean to say, you weren't called away because you're in trouble, were you?" Sarah had learned that while the goblins were far from stupid, they almost exclusively answered questions which were direct, full sentences.

"Gribble is not in trouble; was called for provision of recommendation." The small goblin replied.

Sarah blinked. "I didn't realize the Goblin King needed your recommendation for anything. What did you tell him?"

"Him who?" Gribble grinned slyly at her. She had been taught better. Sarah rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to reply, but was called away to continue rehearsing.

C&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&Q

Jareth sat sprawled on his throne, tapping his riding crop against his boot. Sarah Williams had not reacted the way he had expected to a number of things during her time Underground. He did not know what she would think, should he invite her back for her birthday. He had had no contact with her since her victory and he could hardly imagine she'd have warmed towards him in that absence.

Although, he mused, she had said she needed them. All of them. He could feel the conviction in her words, knew that he was included in those whom she required. He supposed she realized that it was he who had been trying to give her lessons she wouldn't forget; for if she had lost Toby to him, only she would remember that loss, and thereby her journey through the Labyrinth. So it was for all who had failed to make it to the center of the Labyrinth.

In any case, it was apparent that the information he garnered from the goblins that spent time around her regularly and reports from Sir Dydimus would be insufficient as to ascertaining the method in which he should reintroduce himself into her life. He would need their insights on this specific matter. With a thought, he summoned those who he felt would be most beneficial in this endeavor.

In a matter of moments, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Dydimus, Gribble, Nate, Scratch and Hawthorne stood before him. When it was apparent no one else would be joining them, Sir Dydimus was the one to initiate bowing from the group. "Your Majesty," they greeted as one.

"You may be at ease. I have called you all here for… a provision of recommendation on a subject of some import. None of you may mention to Sarah Williams what we are about to discuss, until such a time as I have made it clear to her myself." He held each goblins' eyes until he was satisfied they understood. He stared at Hoggle the longest, whom he was gratified to see squirm under his gaze.

"It has come to my attention that Sarah does not wish to spend her eighteenth birthday in the company of her parents or human friends. Rather, she seems to prefer," here he affected a mild sneer. "Your company. Have you all observed this to be the case?" Nods all around.

"I see. As this is the case, I wish to invite Sarah to spend her day in the Underground. I realize this will be the first human to visit the Underground in more than a century who is not running the Labyrinth. And indeed, should she choose to come, she will not be confined to the Labyrinth. I will expect at least one of you here to accompany her at all times throughout her visit. Whoever is guiding her shall offer protection, not that she should need it, since I will not tolerate her being taken to areas of the Underground that are explicitly dangerous to humans. That includes the fey courts. Other than that, where she travels and what she sees will be up to her."

Jareth sat up properly in his seat and rubbed the spot between his eyes. "Now that is all well and good, should she accept the invitation." He looked again at those gathered before him and decided he was old enough to hurt his own pride, but not in front of all the subjects now in his presence. "Hoggle, Sir Dydimus, Gribble, you may stay. The rest of you will leave at once." The others did so.

"I find myself…" He shifted, crossing one ankle over the other knee and managed to look casual about it. "I am uncertain as to what will be the best received method of extending this invitation. I have not laid eyes on Sarah since I was her opponent, and I do not know if she still views me in this light. If I were to present myself to her I fear I should appear too intimidating when it is not my aim."

"If I were to have one of you deliver the message, I feel it would be a bit too informal and perhaps too… detached. She is as yet unaware of the rights she has in the Labyrinth and I feel I must approach the matter with great care. I feel it would be best to establish some sort of -" He cut himself off, suddenly aware of what he was saying. It was painfully close to admitting weakness, and that could not be tolerated.

Sir Dydimus stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If I may, Your Majesty?" Jareth nodded sharply. "I can understand the need of appearing neutral, if not friendly. Perhaps it would be best to draw up a letter to the Lady informing her that she is welcome on her birthday. Perhaps she would be comfortable considering your offer for a time before that day." The knight bowed his head when he was finished and stepped back.

Jareth mulled it over for a few moments. Yes, this way it would undoubtedly be him establishing contact with Sarah, but without the possibility of conflict. Jareth stood, every inch a king full of purpose. "I appreciate your presence here today. You are all dismissed." He turned without watching them take their leave and headed for his office.

It was many hours and drafts later when the Goblin King was finally satisfied with what he had written. He could now only send it off and hope for the best. With a thought, he summoned Sir Dydimus who appeared promptly. He swept into a low bow and greeted Jaret formally, as always. "Arise, Sir Dydimus. I require a messenger." He passed the letter sealed with his crest to the knight. "You need not deliver it tonight, but you may give it to her as soon as she has a good stretch of time to herself in which she may reflect upon it."

"I shall do as you command, Your Majesty." Sir Dydimus said with a flourish and another bow. Jareth nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

C&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&Q

On Friday Sarah sat in her art class, recreating the painting that was the subject of the class for the week. The original showed stair leading up to a fountain in what was clearly a garden. The stairs levelled out under an arch that had flowers draped over the wall. At the beginning of the week Sarah had looked at the painting and wondered what else was in that garden. She fulfilled the assignment, recreating the painting itself, but couldn't help herself from broadening the picture.

Her own painting showed a far greater variety of blossoms than just the purple in the original. In her painting the sky could be seen, in which birds flew. The walls could be seen more clearly, as could the individual bricks in it. They were given an older look, but no less regal than the marble of the original. The largest contrast was that in Sarah's painting there were people. They were somewhat obscure, as if they might be specters. There were also smaller figures peeking around the corners of the wall and splashing in the fountain.

There was something missing, though. Slowly, as if by its own accord, her hand began to paint a figure even more obscure than all the others, for it was standing in shadow. As she added more lines, Sarah decided the figure was a man, and he was turned slightly away from the fourth wall. It wasn't until she was halfway through painting his riotous blonde hair that she realized who it was she had been depicting. Sarah gasped and withdrew her shaking hand from the canvas.

"Well," said a voice behind her. Sarah was glad she had just put the paints down, for she jumped possibly a foot in the air. "Good grief, Sarah!" Mr. Walter said. He had his hands raised slightly away from his body as if to show how harmless he was. And he was harmless, or that's what Sarah told her heart, which was just now making its very best effort at crawling up her throat.

"Sorry, Mr. Walter. I just sort of zoned out and you startled me."

"Yes, I can see that." He said, eyeing her skeptically. He then turned to her canvas with a furrowed brow.

After a few seconds too long of silence, Sarah asked, "Is something wrong, sir?"

He turned back to her with a cool expression. "I understand you drive to school?"

Caught off balance, she stuttered, "Y-yes, sir."

"I'd like to see you after school, if you please. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you." Without allowing her to reply he made his way around the room to the students whose work he had not yet inspected.

Now exceedingly nervous, Sarah looked back between her work and the original. She supposed she'd be receiving a stern talking to about deviating too far from the assignment. With a sigh, Sarah picked up her brush again. Now that she'd made so many changes, she might as well complete the last figures hairstyle. Taking deep breaths, she did so, berating herself for painting him.

Of course she often sketched inhabitants of the Labyrinth, and that included the Goblin King himself. However, the only such pictures of him were in a specific sketchbook that she showed to no one, and he had never been a subject for her classwork. Until now. Sarah shook her head at herself as she completed the last stroke. With a sigh she got a bit of a jump on cleaning her tools and putting away the supplies.

C&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&Q

Sir Dydimus smacked his lips, savoring the last of the teacake Hoggle had provided. "I do not see why you look so put out, my friend."

Hoggle crossed his arms over his chest. It made him look quite petulant. "I'm worried for Sarah, of course! That rat thinks he can barge in on her life as soon as she's not a child anymore. What does he take her for, anyway? He should know from last time she won't just jump at the crown." Ludo looked back and forth at his friends, content to listen.

"Now, Hoggle, you know as well as I do that Lady Sarah did not fully comprehend what was being offered to her. She has said in our own presence that she felt it to be a trick. It is not our place to explain what our king truly meant."

"Well why not? We're her friends, after all."

Sir Dydimus began stroking his whiskers. "Yes, indeed we are Sarah Williams' friends. We are not, however, advisors to the Goblin Queen as to matters of State. And in any case, it should be cleared up by His Majesty, as it was between him and Lady Sarah that the misunderstanding took place. He is intelligent enough not to as you put it, 'barge in on her life' and demand she assume her duties. That would be absolutely no help to his cause. I am convinced he shall proceed with caution and allow Sarah to truly learn who he is."

Hoggle huffed. "What, a rat?" Sir Dydimus gave him a quelling look. "Fine, not a rat. I know from you he does a better job than some before him at ruling the Labyrinth. I just don't like the way he's handled Sarah in the past."

"His Majesty and the Lady were on opposing sides of a challenge the last time they dealt with each other, as you also know. The game is over and there is no more use for him to be contrary with her. Do not fear, my friend. She will still have us as sounding boards at the very least. And we may not be able to advise her in matters of the crown, but friends certainly advise each other in matters of the heart."

Sir Dydimus got out of his seat while Hoggle mumbled incoherently. "Brother Ludo, I thank thee for your hospitality and companionship. I must take my leave, for there is work to be done before I deliver a letter to our Lady. Hoggle, I wish you a pleasant days' work."

C&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&Q

Sarah nervously made her way to Mr. Walter's classroom. She didn't know what the teacher would have to say to her, but she was sure it would be unpleasant. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before entering the room. "Hello, Mr. Walter. You wanted to see me?"

He looked up from some essays he was grading. "Yes, please sit down, Sarah." He gestured to a seat directly in front of his desk. She did so as he pulled two sketches out from a drawer. "Sarah, I'd like for you to tell me what you think the difference is between these two sketches." He held them out for her to take a closer look at.

One was a picture of a woman with an elaborate headpiece. The second was one Sarah had done of Gurdy playing in her jewelry box. "Well one is a portrait, and one is a fantasy sketch." Sarah knew they were both portraits, but Mr. Walkter didn't need to be told that. Perhaps he felt she wasn't being serious enough with her subject matter?

"Well yes, but that's not what I meant." A corner of his mouth quirked up. "Look at them as if they were both in a gallery. What would you say about them?" he prompted.

Sarah looked back at the sketches. The woman's headpiece was extremely detailed, but then so were all the pieces in her jewelry box. The shadows of each works were both well done, but there was something about her own that kept drawing her eyes. She said so, and Mr. Walter broke into a full smile.

"Let me help you out. This one is done by a moderately accomplished artist and is pleasing to look at and study for detail. Yours, however, has something that not many are able to capture. Your work has life, Sarah. It's as if whatever you draw will jump off the page at any moment. Look at the eyes. You can see the gears working in its' head."

"His head," Sarah corrected before she could stop herself. A blush rose to her cheeks, but Mr. Walter merely looked encouraged.

"Maybe that's what it is. Do you have personalities for the characters you depict? It's like that for everything you do, painting, sketching, clay work. I haven't seen someone so naturally talented who seemed to have such a great work ethic as you in some years." He pulled out a couple of pamphlets and a few sheets of paper. "That is why I've taken the liberty of grabbing a few things for you to look over. This is a college that I think you would really enjoy if you're not looking for a career that's a little more… severe. I don't really take you for the cubicle type."

Sarah took the papers he was extending to her with a fair bit of surprise. She enjoyed sketching, it was true, but she had never considered making a career out of it. "Well I have to admit I wouldn't mind making money by drawing… but what sort of jobs could I get?"

Mr. Walter smiled. "There are lots of options. You could work for an animation studio, create book covers, even become an art teacher if you were so inclined." He gave a small chuckle. "It's just something to think about for now. Applications aren't due until February and it's still the beginning of your senior year. Talk things over with your parents, discuss all your options. Maybe this isn't the best one, but I really can't imagine someone as talented as you would find this to be a waste of your time. Now get home and get started on homework."

Sarah stood. "Thank you very much, Mr. Walter. I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me about this." In fact, he was the only teacher to talk to her about potential colleges. It hadn't bothered her until that moment, but she felt sort of overlooked.

He waved a hand at her. "Not at all, Sarah. Have a good weekend."

"You too, sir." She replied and walked out of the room. Gribble followed her out and snatched one of the pamphlets out of her hand.

"This is college?" He asked. Sarah nodded absentmindedly. She knew her parents would be happy that she finally had an application in hand, but she wasn't sure what they would think of the actual career path. Sarah made her way home in a bit of a daze. By the time she pulled into her driveway she decided she wouldn't tell her parents that night. Maybe on Sunday, so that if they were upset she'd be able to escape to school the next day.

Sarah and Gribble made their way through the empty house to the kitchen. "Fair Lady?" she heard Sir Dydidmus calling from her room.

"Down here, Sir Dydimus!" she called back. She pulled out some things from the fridge to make a snack for the three of them. "Would you like a sandwich?" she asked the knight as he came in to the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, my Lady. How has your day been?" he asked as he settled himself at the table.

"A little surprising, really." She gestured to the papers on the table. "I was given some information on a college by my art teacher. He thinks I'd do well there."

Sir Dydimus picked up a pamphlet. "My Lady, I believe you would do well at any endeavor you tried your hand to. I have seen your artwork and I confess myself unsurprised to find that your instructor in the subject has advised your study at a higher level." The knight saw but did not remark upon the blush adorning her cheeks.

"Thanks, Sir Dydimus. The more I think about it, the more I hope my parents will take it well. I hadn't thought about it as a possible career but I can really see myself spending my days drawing. I mean I do it to relax anyway, I might as well do it to make money." She set the sandwiches down and seated herself.

"I am sure you will choose what is best for yourself. On another note, I have something for you." Sir Dydimus pulled out a piece of parchment from his satchel. "It is from His Majesty."

Sarah nearly fell out of her chair. "The Goblin King?"

Sir Dydimus extended the letter to Sarah who took it with a look of awe. "The very one."

Sarah looked at the wax seal. It was familiar, but she supposed she must have seen it somewhere in the Labyrinth. She took a clean knife and broke the seal, but hesitated in opening the letter. "I think I'll go upstairs to read this."

Sir Dydimus nodded. "Of course, my Lady. I will be taking my leave shortly for guard duty. I wish you a pleasant night, Sarah." She smiled and wished him a good night as well, then turned and fled.

She leaned against her closed door and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't think why Jareth would contact her after all this time. She was nervous, but did her best to push it down. Deciding the only way to find out what he wanted was to see what he had written, she crossed to her bed and unfolded the parchment.

 _To Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, etc., etc.,_

 _It has come to our attention that Lady Sarah is to come into her majority on the third of September of the calendar of the Human Realm. As Champion of the Labyrinth in adulthood, it will be the Lady's right to visit the Underground at any time she wishes. We should like to extend the invitation to survey the expanse of the Underground, including but not limited to the Labyrinth itself, on the day of her birth with a guide of the Lady's choosing. Dinner shall be provided at 7:00 in the banquet hall, in the castle beyond the Goblin City, unless the Lady wishes otherwise. The Lady shall be delivered back to the Human Realm at the time of her own choosing. We shall expect a reply as to whether this is amenable within two weeks, so we might make the appropriate preparations for such a visit._

 _With best regards, Jareth, Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, Seer of Dreams, etc., etc._

Sarah read the letter twice more in disbelief. Jareth was inviting her to explore the Underground and have dinner at his castle? It seemed a little weird that he would reach out to her like this. But she had known for some time that the Goblins had to be telling Jareth about her. It was partly due to the fact that they would let her know certain little things about their king. What had him in a particularly fearsome temper, the times he sang and danced with the goblins, such other trivial facts. They also usually answered questions she had about him. Why shouldn't they do the same for Jareth, if he was asking after her?

Looking at the letter was tangible evidence that he was keeping tabs on her. Sarah had imagined going back, but figured it to be impossible. Apparently, she had every right since making it to the center of the Labyrinth. She was surprised to find this out and wondered if there were any other privileges she had gained along with her brother.

She tapped her finger on her knee, examining the downside. She knew it was highly unlikely that she would remain there as a prisoner. The letter did state she would be returned when she chose. Sarah had gone over her journey through the Labyrinth many times, and as far as she could recall Jareth had never lied to her. Certainly, he omitted truths and led her to conclusions that were inaccurate, but he'd never told an outright falsehood.

And really, who was she to turn down the opportunity to spend her birthday in the Underground with her friends?

With that in mind, Sarah made her way to her father's office. It was there that she found Gribble disorganizing her fathers' paperwork. A small mess was made of his pens and markers. Sarah shook her head at the small goblin. "You just can't leave a clean space the way it is, can you?" Gribble snickered, but otherwise made no reply as he continued to upset the space.

Sarah found the most official looking paper, which her father used for formal purposes. Selecting a blue pen, Sarah wrote her reply in cursive. Her handwriting wasn't messy, but she could never hope to compete with Jareths' beautiful calligraphy. When she was done, she folded the paper up and slid it into an equally official looking envelope. After debating for a moment, she left the outside blank. It was formal enough without writing his title on the outside as well.

Turning to Gribble, she asked, "Would you please deliver this to His Majesty?"

Gribble turned to her and raised one eyebrow. "At once, Lady Sarah." Taking the letter, he faded from sight. Sarah sighed. She was more nervous now than when she'd first seen the letter. Now she had to come up with an excuse as to why she wouldn't be seeing her parents on her birthday.

C&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&QC&Q

"Correspondence, from Lady Sarah, Your Majesty," Gribble said, holding out the letter. Jareth snatched it from the goblin and dismissed him without a word. He had not expected a reply so soon. His stomach dropped. Surely, this could only mean she had refused.

 _To Jareth, Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, Seer of Dreams, etc., etc.,_

 _I would be delighted to tour the Underground. Dinner sounds lovely, as long as there are no peaches, or other magically drugged foods. I confess my ignorance of how I should travel to the Underground, and at what time my arrival would be convenient. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Dydimus would be excellent guides, I'm sure._

 _With a FAIR amount of gratitude and respect, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, etc., etc._

He could scarcely believe it. Not only had she accepted the invitation, she had teased him. Twice! Chuckling, he quickly wrote a reply.

 _Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, etc., etc.,_

 _It is a pleasure to receive your affirmative response. I myself shall have to guide you to the Underground, as it is impossible for normal humans to do so on their own. As to the time, I shall retrieve you at 9:00 in the morning. There will be no drugged food available for your consumption, magical or otherwise. I look forward to our re-acquaintance._

 _With fond regards, Jareth, Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, etc., etc._


End file.
